Smart, Funny, and Beautiful
by micblueeyes
Summary: Eli loves Clare and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. This is how he tells her.  Fluffy fluff is fluffy.


**A/N: Hey Guys. SO this is a short little one shot I wrote LAST YEAR! I just found it today while cleaning out my Google docs. It's super short but that's okay because it's so fluffy! Enjoy :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They sat in the sand, the waves crashing at their bare feet. Their hands intertwined and their gazes fixed to the starlit sky above them. The sun had set a mere twenty minutes ago and neither one of them wanted to leave the spot they were in. They were in complete and total bliss, at peace with the world around them.<p>

They had been dating for about five years and now Eli realized it was time. They had had their fights and differences but after they talked them out, it always made them stronger. He knew he wanted to-_ needed_ to do it this weekend at the beach house. It was perfect. He already asked Clare's parents for their blessing (and to his surprise, received it) and he'd bought the ring. The ring was _perfect _and he could picture her wearing it, her bright blue eyes shining happily as it sat on the ring finger of her left hand. He was thinking of her in his arms, being able to call her his wife, daydreaming, when suddenly Clare turned her head to look at him, her bright eyes reflecting the moon.  
>"What are you thinking about?" Clare asked Eli, curiosity stringing from her voice.<br>He was nervous to say the least. He wanted to ask her right then and there but he decided he ought to play it cool for just a little bit longer. Sweet talk her into it.  
>He finally responded "Oh, just my amazing girlfriend."<br>She giggled. "I hope you are talking about me!" She loved playing games with him so he played along.  
>"But, of course," he said in a husky, romantic voice, a smirk appearing across his face.<br>"Well then." She started. "What makes me so amazing?" She raised her eyebrows, almost challenging him.  
>"Well, I would explain to you, but then I would sound like a sap." He said matter-of-factly.<br>She smiled as a blush rose to her cheeks. "I like it when you sound like a sap." She giggled. She looked over at him once again only to realize that he was staring at her with pure genuine love in his emerald eyes. She could feel the blush in her cheeks deepen a new shade of red. Their eyes stayed connected for a long while until Clare finally blinked and looked back at the sky. "So come on, explain to me why I'm amazing." She smiled nudging him playfully with her elbow.  
>He smiled. "Well, first of all, you are smart." She blushed again. "Street smart and book smart. You get perfect grades and they come easy to you. Even <em>I<em> come to you when I need help with my assignments." She giggled and nodded as he continued to talk. "And you're street smart- as in, you always know the right decision, the right thing to do and you know perfectly well how to avoid bad situations. I envy you for it." Her blush appeared once again.  
>"Thanks-"<br>"Ah, ah, ah, Edwards. I'm not done yet." He smirked. "Not only are you smart, but you are funny. Whether you are trying to be, or not. You make me happy. All the time. Your smile makes me all warm inside and your adorable laugh is contagious." She flashed him a weak smile with raised eyebrows as is questioning him and he nodded his head to confirm his words.  
>"And last but not least," He started again keeping his eyes connected with hers, "You are the most beautiful girl on the entire planet. Inside and out." Her face was now furiously blushing but she kept eye contact with him, relishing his every word. "Your body is so beautiful; you take my breath away every single time I look at you. Even though looks are a huge bonus," They both giggled. "Looks don't matter. It's the beauty within that counts. And you, Clare, are radiating with it. You never hold a grudge, and you always see the best in someone, even when <em>everyone<em> else can't. You are the kindest, most loving, caring person on the entire planet and I love you with all my heart." He paused and reached into his pocket slowly. "And that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
>She saw him pull out the little black box and gasped. Her mouth went agape and her gorgeous blue eyes widened with shock.<br>"Clare Diane Edwards," He stated opening the box slowly and carefully. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Will you marry me?"  
>At first she felt like it was a dream or maybe he was joking, but when she looked deep into his eyes, she saw the at most pure love and sincerity and she slapped into reality.<br>A large smile crept up on her face and she started vastly nodding her head. "Yes." She beamed. "Yes, Eli!" She threw her arms around his neck and rolled on to him. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces, their eyes gleaming with all sorts of emotions. Happiness, love, pride, joy, excitement and even a bit of fear. But it was all perfect. Clare leaned down and placed her soft pink lips on top of his, moving them slowly, her legs straddling his hips.  
>They pulled back to regain their breath. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled feverishly. "I love you." Clare beamed.<br>"I love you more than life itself." Stated Eli as he intertwined his hands in hers. He smiled the most sincere smile watching her giggle.  
>She rolled off of him and lay beside him once again in the sand listening to the beautiful sound of waves lapping the shore. They turned to face each other and lay in silence thinking about how nothing could get better than this.<br>This was what he wanted forever; to be able to hold close to him his smart, funny, beautiful Clare and be able to call her his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>So was that cute or what? I just really miss Eclare and fluff is all I have to keep me going at this point. Reviews are nice :)<strong> 


End file.
